What if?
by pJato431
Summary: Hiccup was the ideal image that Stoick imagined him to be. Same plot as the movie, he's still a blacksmith apprentice so AU-ish  Well, not the TOTAL exact image, but just has the dragon slaying skills.
1. Prologue: The reason

**I do not own How to Train your dragon. And, this was running through my mind ever since I saw the movie three days ago.(Or was it two?) My memories aren't that great, but I might mistake some dialogue, so please excuse that. .Anyways enjoy, and please **_**do **_**review.**

_Prologue_

Berk, a rowdy yet organized village. It snows 9 months a year, hails in the other three; the food that grows here, well tough and tasteless. The people are more so. Like most villages, we have our own pest. And, your first thought of that would be, "oh mosquitoes, wasps, and bee swarms", nope. Our pests are dragons.

You'd think that we packed up our stuff and leave, pfft, yeah right. We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard for us to stay and fight them. Anyways, enough about Berk, let's go back to _all _the way back when _I _first slayed my dragon…..well sort of. (Not a happy memory, mind you)

_6 years ago_

Another morning, another dragon raid. My mom and dad, as usual, told me to stay next to good ol' Uncle Gober. The other kids my age were just sitting there, bored as usual. What? You'd think they'd be worried about their parents or the village? They weren't of the age yet to even help against the raid. I was itching to go outside, and wanted to help them. With luck, I would even get to slay a dragon. (Can you blame me? I was 10) Apparently, I wasn't the only with anticipation either.

This girl, Astrid, with blonde hair, she was pretty thin, but was already proving herself to be a true viking. When I first saw her, I was like "wow, she's so pretty" and what did I get for thinking that out loud? A smack in my head.

Anyways, excuse me for getting offguard again. My parents were fighting outside, and I wanted to do something to help them so badly. Unfortunately, I couldn't, because they said it was for _my _protection. I don't get it, whenever they say if I wanted to be a viking, I have to stop being, well they just gesture to all of me. Ok, so it's true that I don't exactly have the build, even for my age, and I can't even hold up a hammer, but still.

I couldn't take it anymore, I opened the window just a crack to see what was going on out there. Uncle Gober was trying to enlighten the mood by telling the others a story of how he lost his leg and arm, trying to make him seem all heroic and stuff. But what I saw made that "enlightening" mood drain all the way down.

A _monstrous nightmare _was fighting against my mom, and it seems apparent that the dragon was winning. She-she-she lost arm, and her face was in pain, I felt sick. Finally, the dragon blasted fire to her, and she didn't even dad, I couldn't find him anywhere near the gruesome battle. I was shocked, then angered, without even thinking a second thought, I grabbed the nearest weapon to me, which turned out to be a hammer….I can lift things when I'm really angry ok. Everyone looked at me, especially Astrid, who was surprise to see me lifting a hammer.(It weighed about 50 pounds, I couldn't really tell at the time) Uncle Gober looked confused, then he saw a glimpse of what was going out there, and realized my intention.

"No, Hiccup, you can't go out there!" he said. But at the point, my blood was boiling, I didn't care, that dragon killed my mother. I leapt out of the window before Uncle Gober could try and hold me back, I heard many of the kids exclaimed "Is he really going to be able to kill that dragon?" "What a total doofus"

I threw the hammer at its head with as much force as I can, unfortunately, it wasn't enough to knock it unconscious. It looked at me, and started growling. I was frozen, I couldn't move, time seemed to stop. It was only me and the dragon, but this is life and death here, so I had to _do _something. I slowly inched back to my hammer, which amazingly flew back from its head. I grabbed it, although this time it felt heavier, maybe because of fear, I wasn't sure.

It made it's move, and so did I, apparently, it didn't of me as a big threat, so he didn't go all fire-power on me. Although, I threw the hammer again, this time with more force, and the dragon was knocked out.

"HICCUP! WHAT ARE YER DOIN? GO BACK INSIDE!" I heard a voice, it was my dad. No, not until I made sure this dragon was dead. I picked up a sword, that someone must have lost their grip, and slowly walked to the dragon. _Now_, I thought, _this is for you mom._

I slowly cut its wings, and the dragon although unconscious, started roaring in agony. At first, I stepped back, then smiled. _Good, now feel my pain_. Blood was dripping in the floor, and a little onto me, but I didn't care.

My dad just stood there and watched, unsure whether he should be proud, or if he should be horrified. Even viking parents can't expect their 10 year old children to do something so horrible at a young age. Arms wrapped around me, and I started kicking and screaming, but to no avail, it didn't work.

Someone knocked me unconscious, and that was the last thing I remembered before I saw my father personally finished the dragon. If I could have, I would've smiled, because dad will realize soon enough that he avenged mom too.

**So, whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Please just review, I know they're a bit ooc, but that's the thing and the point of the story lol. I know Hiccup isn't like that, but still, I just wondered if things would've been different. **


	2. Berk TodayA new beginning

**Alright, I didn't expect to get some reviews right away. Thanks you guys, I'm trying to aim for at least 100 reviews. Anyways, this story will be in the present, the story will explain itself what happened after Hiccup passed out. In due time, but let's start with the beginning of the movie XD**

**Unfortunately, I don't own How to Train your Dragon**

_Berk Today_

This is Berk, it is located 12 days North of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, exactly on the Meridian of Misery. We live a pretty normal life, as farmers and hunters. And while other places have mosquitoes, wasps, and bee swarms as pests. We have…..

BOOM. One of the watch guard towers was obliterated by a sudden fire blast. Everyone in the village got alert, and started picking their weapons, racing through the grounds. A horrible screech could be heard, then two, then three, and finally a hoard of dragons came flying in. Yep, this is our daily pest.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... The Third. We have been living in this island for about 300 years, and we've been fighting dragons since then as well.

I also forgot to mention that we're vikings, so you can't expect us to leave, it's an occupational hazard. At least, that's what the Chief and strongest Viking of our tribe, Stoick the Vast, always say. I can't say I disagree with him, it's true.

"Hiccup! We need two hammers right now, and hurry!" said two Viking mens. I didn't say anything, didn't have to. I got it right away, I threwthe half ton hammers to them, and went off as fast they could. What? You'd think that's rude, but imagine yourself in a village with a dragon raid, I highly doubt manners would matter at the moment.

I'm a blacksmith apprentice, so that would explain it, and I was a prodigy, according to Uncle Gober. I was busy finishing up the weapon I was making, it would catapult a net 5 times stronger than a normal viking can. I heard a blast and opened the door, there was a _monstrous nightmare _about a hundred feet away, I immediately shut the door before it can go all fire-crazy on me.

I didn't have an interest in slaying any other dragons but the Monstrous Nightmare, because they're the only kind that took my mother away. I was seething just thinking about it, half of my mind told me to go out there and finished that dragon. But no, after witnessing what I did 6 years ago, the Vikings thought it best for me to become a blacksmith apprentince until it is approved I can undergo dragon training.

And to put it in words, I was naturally peeved off. So, I went behind their backs to do my own training. I ran every morning around the island, did some weight training.(Lifting hammers first, then it went to lifting sheeps, and finally some few mares). Going from the little toothpick I was then, to the normal build I usually am right now. I'm not _that _buff, like my cousin Snotlout, but I'm strong enough to hold on my own and against a dragon.

_Finally! _I thought, _Now to test this out, hmmm_.

"Hiccup, I want ye to man the fort, they need me!" Gober shouted as he went to run out into the battlefield.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back, then muttered " After I test this out."

I heard everyone suddenly shouted in fear "A NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN!"

A blast came into one of the tower, and the two men were smart enough to jump out in time. I sighed, oh well, might as well try it out in a night fury. Besides, I've never took down a night fury before, so this will be my first. Yes, I've taken down Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Nadders, and of course my main target, a monstrous nightmare, although I've only taken one down.

The whole village couldn't believe I've done that, but I did, and not a very nice sight to see when a 12 year old is covered in blood.

Running through the whole battle was a breeze, some people said Good morning casually, others were screaming die, said hi, and the usual morning routine.

I went to a spot far away from the field, I started working on getting my new invention ready, I stood behind it, and waited for something to appear.

"Come, come on, give me something to shoot." I muttered to myself. I waited for at least 5 minutes, until I saw something move in the sky, I knew it. It was a night fury.

Waiting for the right moment was hard, but I finally shot, and it was a hit. Normally, I would shrug it off, but this was a _Night FURY _we're talking about.

Excitement got the best of me, and I started sprinting back towards the village. Dodging a swinging axe, fireblasts, a hammer about to hit my and I didn't notice that a Nadder was about to breathe fire into me. It was last minute when I finally jumped behind one of the huge torches that the village had. Here's the good thing, the mast holding the torch was thick enough to not burn me, the bad thing, well it wasn't thick enough to be fireproof so it fell down on the Village.

Somehow, that got the dragons to fly away, thinking since the whole village was now sort of on fire, they were done. Did I mention the whole village now had some fire on them?I grinned sheepishly at the people who were glaring at me.

The Chief was already there, shaking his head and sighing. I forgot to mention one last thing about me…

"Hiccup, you can't follow the simplest orders can you?" he said roughly.

"Sorry, Dad, I just couldn't help it." Still shaking his head, he sighed once more. Then I remembered the dragon I shot down. Maybe that'll jar them.

"But listen to me! I've shot down a night fury!" I shouted excitedly. The vikings stared at me with disbelief, shock, but then some of them started laughing. My dad being one of the few who was laughing, he "patted" my back, and if it wasn't for the workout I've been doing for the last 6 years, I would have fell down.

"Son, I know you've taken down other dragons, but a Night Fury?" he said, while chortling. Everyone else started doing the same, I felt like a fool, even though I was telling the truth.

"Come on, I swear, just follow me and you'll see." I said, desperate to get him to believe me.

"Hiccup, maybe it was just another gronckle you saw. But there's just no way you coud've shout down a night fury." He finally said, but with a sense of pride in his eyes. Hey, just because he's a bit rough doesn't mean he's a bad father.

He didn't take my mothers death very well either, after the raid, he went looking for my mom, but she was nowhere to be found except for the ashes in where the dragon was killed. We didn't talk to each other for about a few months, mainly because he was out in quests trying to deal with the loss of his wife.

I did my own training during those few months, and it wasn't easy following your dad's routine for working out. His spirits started raising when he saw that I had a _decent_ dragon slaying skill, I took down a gronckle the day before he got back. What a coincidence. Although he still doesn't think I should take _real _dragon training until the others are of age. I wanted revenge, the dragon that killed mom wasn't enough.

Speaking of the others, there's a group I occasionally see walking together. There's Fishlegs, an oversized Viking with good intellect on Dragons, The Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, my cousin, Snotlout, and finally…..Astrid. We're not exactly the best of friends, heck, we're not even friends. That small crush I had went down the drain after the incident in the raid. We're always competing against each other, and when I say competing, I mean like wanting to kill each other.

More like, whenever we meet, it always ends up with an axe landing next to my dad's head whenever he sees a commotion with me and her. Then, I always get the same lecture over and over again.

Whenever the others aren't following Astrid, they're usually talking with me. Our talks are usually about my inventions, but I can see that they really, _really _want to talk about my dragon slaying. I didn't care about dragon slaying, I only cared whenever I see a Monstrous Nightmare. The other dragons are just weaklings. The vision of my mom played over and over again in my mind. I didn't realize I was gripping the handle of the axe I picked up really hard that it shattered. They looked at me, and I just went home. It was still dark, and the sun wasn't coming up til who knows when.

I was laying in my bed, and I heard my dad walked in. I went downstairs to say good morning to him, he looked weary, and I felt a little guilty.

"Mornin' dad…..again." He looked at me and smiled.

"Mornin' son. Um, listen, there's something I have to tell ye." I frowned, another quest?

"Are you going on another quest this time?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, but then he smiled even more. Wait, he's actually happy about this? He usually comes home disappointed because he didn't find the dragon's lair.

"But, this time, you're finally going to do dragon training." There was a stunned silence, then I was jumping around the house, shouting "Finally, yes! Thank Odin! When did you finally decided?"

It was about time I use the proper techniques into slaying dragons. He let out a huge laugh, and "patted" my back. "I talked with Gober, he'll be in charge of the new recruits."

"Well son, I'm glad yer happy, but let's make a deal." I stopped and looked at him.

"What deal?"

"If you make it to first in dragon training, I'll take you in one of my quest."

It took about a moment to digest, but I grinned happily. _Well, this day just keeps getting better._

"Sure thing, Dad."

**So, obviously, I'm pretty sure I've got some facts wrong. So sorry, but this is a different version so… He also might be OOC cuz im not very good at getting into character, plus I'm a girl, so I don't know what boys think like. XD Next chapter will be in Astrid's POV. Unless, I forget to write in her POV. So please review! Even if it's flames, criticsm is good too. Oh, don't worry, Astrid and Hiccup will get along just fine *winks***


	3. The Female Counterpart

**I'll only update like once a week, after the 5****th**** chapter is up because I have school too you know. XD So, please keep up with the reviews, don't just favorite or alert it. Please, please review. I need at least 15 before I can make the 2****nd**** chapter after the next one. Plus, I'll keep trying to get in character, but for now, please bear with the OOCness. The only exception is Hiccup, cuz he's different in this version.**

**I do NOT own How to Train your Dragon.**

_The Female Counterpart_

I can NOT believe Hiccup was so stupid to set the village on fire! I had to fix up my bedroom…AGAIN! Ugh, I swear, he's such a thick headed idiot. I don't see what the others see in him, and not only that, he only shows interest in slaying the big dangerous types of dragons, I mean I do too, but he has to show it to all kind of dragons.

Plus, claiming he shot down a **Night Fury?** I swear he has such a big ego, it's over inflating his head. I need to let off some steam, so I grabbed my axe, and went down to the ring.

"Stupid.. Idiot…Fury.. don't care if he's the son of the chief" I muttered to myself along the way to there. The more I thought about it, the more furious I got, heck even Spitelout, Snotlout's father, stepped out of my way nervously. Apparently his wife got him whipped, I just rolled my eyes. _Men_.

I heard of news that the Vikings are heading out again to look for the dragon's nest, I wished them luck. My parents are going to be out of town, and along the way, I heard some big news from the others who usually follow me.

"Did you hear? We're finally going to be trained to fight dragons!" said Ruffnut, the blonde girl twin.

"I know, I'm going to be killing dragons like it's nothing." Snotlout said while flexing his arms. I rolled my eyes, apparently Snotlout had a bigger ego than his cousin. Guess it runs in the family.

"Yeah right, I bet either Astrid or Hiccup will get the honor before you even lift a shield!" exclaimed Tuffnut, laughing. I decided to step in, no one, and I mean _**NO ONE**_ ever puts my name and _his_ together except for the Chief and my parents.

"You mean, **I **will get the honor, Hiccup can stay behind." I said, glaring at them. I had nothing against them really, but I just hate it when they mention Hiccup. Fishlegs started shaking, I sighed, better leave before he does his business in his pants. I shook my head and left.

I could see that the Ring was busy, with everyone finishing up their training before they leave. I decided to go to the forrest, but before I did, I noticed from the corners of my eyes that Hiccup was in there. I frowned, _no way he never trains publicly, well I'm going to humiliate him._

I didn't care if the Ring was already almost full, I went there and looked for a dummy target. I started throwing my axe to the dummy, and it didn't just hit the target. It completely annihilated it, which caught the attention of a few Vikings. I saw that they were impressed, but at the same time a little embarassed. Guess they can't handle a teenage girl being able throw better than some Viking "Men".

I didn't care, I focused on my next target, which was a hundred meters away. I can nail it, but I wanted to destroy it like the last one. It seems that I wasn't the only one, I noticed Hiccup was looking at the same target. We stared at each other icily, and suddenly, the whole ring belonged to us. I saw him smirk, and turned back to the target about to throw. My eyes widened, _Oh no you don't!_

We threw at the exact same time, and the dummy was obliterated by both the hammer and my axe. I sprint to get my axe and looked for the next target. The same goes for Hiccup, except he was a fraction late, and I took that opportunity. I threw, and _CRASH_.

I sprinted then slid on the floor, as Hiccups hammer went flying over my head, it could've hit my head had I still been standing. I gritted my teeth "Idiot." I muttered.

We've been doing that for at least a good 10 minutes, then finally we were force to stop because my axe almost our Chief…again. I bowed down immediately, apologizing. Well, at least this time, we weren't trying to _kill _each other. The whole ring was a mess, but on the bright side, I got more targets than Hiccup. I fought to keep a straight face, Hiccup was clearly peeved off, as he saw this too.

_Heh, this time I win._

Stoick raised his eyebrow, then shook his head and sighed. "What will I do with you two?"

"I apologize for the mess, my pride got the best of me." I apologized, even though I was still happy that I won.

"I'm sorry too, Dad." Hiccup mumbled. _Some apology that is. _I nearly rolled my eyes when I remembered that the Chief was in front of me.

"Well today you're lucky, we're leaving. Your punishment is to clean up the mess. _Together._"

As much as I respected the Chief, I couldn't help but looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? Why?" Hiccup and I said both simultaneosly. We both looked at each other in disbelief, and back at him. Then we both started accusing and pointing fingers at each other.

"Well, _she _started it!"

"Excuse me! I was only practicing, _you_ were the one who was in the way of my target!"

"What? You mean _my _target!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

We both had our weapons ready to fight, but before we could, Stoick ordered loudly "STOP! Enough with this! To make sure you actually do the work, I'm going to have Gober watch you. And if any fighting occurs, you'll both be banned from Dragon Training for another year. Am I clear?"

We both mumbled yes. That wasn't good enough for Chief.

" I said 'Am I Clear?"

We both said yes, but louder this time. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to become part of the Viking Hunting party. So even if I have to work with _him_, I'll do it. This has to be worth it. Hopefully.

**Well, it's still a little OOC, but whatevs. Anyways, the what why thing I got from iCarly(which of course does NOT belong to me, it belongs to Dan Schneider) Because of Sam and Freddie.(I'm a Seddie ship so XD) I'm thinking of having a co-author. You know, one chapter for each of us, in case we don't have time like that. So, if you want, PM me. And, if there are a lot of people up for it. I'm going to make a competition. CYA next chapter.**


	4. Deadly Training

**Not much reviews, buuut, I checked my inbox, and heck I was grinning from ear to ear. You guys are the best, but I would appreciate it if you review, doesn't have to be a sentence, a smiley face or anything would be good. This is still in Astrid's POV ^_^**

**I don't own How to Train your Dragon**

_Deadly Training_

So, here I am cleaning the Arena with the mess that both Hiccup and I made. There were chunks of wood everywhere, as well as hay straws. Gober was on the outside of the Ring, looking down on us, making sure we don't kill each other. Was I angry? Well, does slamming a shovel full of hay stack into a wagon show that I'm angry? And if your stupid enough not to figure that out, that means yes, I am angry.

Hiccup didn't seem as angry, he seemed….distracted. He saw me looking at him, then looked away in disgust. I huffed, and continued doing my work. _Stupid idiot, getting us into this mess; that was my target! _

Gober was singing some song, while replacing his prosthetics with something else. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. This is hard labor, not as hard as dragon slaying(not that I've ever slayed one), but still, I was given a job and a warning.

"Eh, yer missed a spot Hiccup!" Gober shouted. Hiccup just grunted in annoyance. I smirked.

We spent the next four hours cleaning the mess, and I was about ready to collapse, but that'd make me look weak. So, I just walked up the Arena, but not before hearing a thump. I turned around to see Hiccup passed out, I wondered if I should just leave him there or help carry him back. Then I remembered why we were even in that mess, forget it. Just leave him there.

"Not a nice young lad, are we now?" asked Gober, as he passed by me. I'm pretty sure he's strong enough to carry Hiccup. I felt a little guilty, but I had to get cleaned up, and meet up at the diner pavilion. Our parents aren't home, so we have to go there to eat.

I went to the nearest waterfall, and just bathe there. I'm not going into details, you perverts. I put my outfit on, and headed straight back home.

I laid on my bed, completely drained and exhausted. Well, at least we didn't kill each other, and better, not one exchange of words. I nearly dozed off when I heard the bell ringing for dinner, I groaned, but I heard my stomach growling too.

I headed out the door, and went straight to the pavilion.

"Hey Astrid!" I was greeted by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They looked they were strangling each other for a turkey leg.

"Hi, Astrid." Said Fishlegs, still a little shy.

"Hey, Astrid! What's up?" Snotlout said, but I can tell he's trying to flirt with me. And failing big time.

"Hi guys." I sat myself down next to them, took a plate, and grabbed some food. I noticed Hiccup wasn't anywhere near in sight. Well, at least I'll get a good dinner tonight.

Gober was telling a story of how he met the great Beowulf, I've heard stories of that guy. He's not only a dragon slayer, but he also managed to kill off Grendel. He's like a role model for all the vikings here, even to the chief. Then we heard in all how he died, and had a son with Grendel's mother. Eww, way to mess up your reputation.

I heard the doors open, and of course, Hiccup came in. The universe just loves to ruin my life, doesn't it? I was done, but before I left, Gober told us that tomorrow we started our dragon training. And he left us a book about details with various dragons. Everyone besides Hiccup and me left already, things were rather…awkward.

"So, it's just you and me. Wanna read the book together?" I gave him a look that said _Are you kidding me? We hate each other._

"Right, right, I guess I'll read the book." He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow. Why would he want to read a book about dragons and how to slay, he practically killed several of them already. I just shook my head and left, focusing on tomorrow's training.

The next morning, we were to report at the Arena at 9:00 AM sharp, there weren't any dragon raids so that's a good thing. I was getting myself ready for what's to come, I brought my own axe.

I met up with group, Hiccup was running a little late so went ahead. Gober open up the gate to the Arena.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!"

"No turning back." I said, following Gober, but walking ahead in front of everyone else. I looked around, everyone else did the same, the arena looked…..grimier than usual. And weapons were scattered everywhere, probably part of the training.

"I hope to get some serious burns." Ruffnut said, obviously excited.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or back." Tuffnut said, the same as her brother. Ok, ouch.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I pointed out to them.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pain, love it." A voice said sarcastically out in the gate. We turned around and saw Hiccup there, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gober explained, while turning his hook sideway as if to gut something.

"Hiccup already killed a few dragons, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout asked, Hiccup just punched his shoulder playfully, but they were both smiling. We moved on forward towards a huge gate, which was locked by a very thick log.

Gober started explaining what will we face, " Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs informed, like we cared.

"The Hideous Zippleback." _A tough one I heard_

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2." Fishlegs said again.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15." _Okay, getting on my nerves now_.

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12." I rolled my eyes, who cares?

"Can you stop that?" Gober finally shouted, he was peeved off too. He was standing next to a lever, to open the gate.

"And the Gronckle."

"Jaw Strength 8." I heard Fishlegs whisphered to Hiccup. As if he didn't know that, oh wait he probably didn't. Gober opened the door, and Snotlout seemed to have panick.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to practice first?" Gober just chuckled.

"I believe on learning on the job!"

WOOSH. A gronckle came flying out, aiming straight for us, on instinct, we all scattered. I saw that the gronckle flew straight into the wall. But he wasn't down for long, he started shaking, and getting back up.

_Well this will be fun_. I grinned, now it's official, our training has begun. And that honor will be _mine_, not Hiccups.

**Well, I got the dialogue in the last bit of the chapter from the movie, which I do NOT own. I just tweaked it a bit. Next chapter will go back into Hiccup's POV, but I'm still on about that co-author thing. So, if you feel like you want to help write the story as well, that'd be great. **


	5. I question Gober's Teachings

**Hey, guys. So….what's up? Wait, your hear for the chapter right? Lol, ok ok. Anyways, I mentioned Beowulf in the last chapter. I don't own that either! . It was a reference from the movie. Plus, I'm going to revise some chapters once in a while, because I finally found the TV was free, so I turned on the DVD to replay some scenes. So yea, expect that, but the thing is, some of the other dialogues won't be the same, or it might be sk**

**One more thing, this chapter continues on from the last one, but in HICCUP'S POV this time. Yay!**

_I question Gober's teachings_

The Gronckle came flying at us at a rather fast speed…strange, they're usually slow. But like everyone else, I ran away from the dragon.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted…you're dead!" _Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious._

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gober asked, quizing us while we're trying to survive.

"A doctor?" I answered. I mentally slapped myself, I was thinking of what will happen after you get scorched.

"Plus 5 speed?" _An even dumber answer, but yes, speed will be necessary._

"A shield." Astrid said, confidently. She looked ready to pounce, but I could see a small smirk on her face.

"Shields. Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Uncle Gober was walking towards me. Everyone ran to get shields, I was next to a random shield I was picking up.

"If you must choose between a sword or shield, take the shield!" Uncle Gober pushed me a bit roughly back next to the dragon. On the other side of the arena, I could vaguely hear the twins fighting.

"Let go of my shield!" Tuffnut said.

"There are million of other shields!" Ruffnut retorted. They were playing tug of war with one shield, that had a skull-like design. I rolled my eyes, does it really matter what the design is? You're about to get killed! _Idiots_.

"Take that one," Tuffnut motioned his head towards a different shield, "it has flowers on it, girls like flowers."

Ruffnut suceeded in grabbing the shield, but she bonked his head with it. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." They continued fighting over it, and of course, they didn't notice the dragon about to shoot. The shield was knocked off their hands, and the force was so strong that it knocked them down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Uncle Gober said.

"What?" Tuffnut asked, dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing,noise. Make lots of it, draw off a dragon's aim!" Uncle Gober explained. Me and the rest of the group begin banging our shields, I had my own personal hammer with me, my dad gave it to me after I managed to kill my first dragon…..on my own. He was very proud that day, and started thanking Odin that I somehow managed to get some dragon slaying skills.

The Gronckle started staggering in the air.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout answered, very unsure. Heck, I thought it was 5 too.

"No, Six!" Fishlegs said, while raising his shield. Right answer, wrong move.

"Correct six! That's one for each of ye!" The dragon shot the shield out of Fishlegs arms, and he started flailing his arms in the air running away.

"Fishlegs, you're out."

Meanwhile, Snotlout was trying to flirt with Astrid…..again. Jeez, I respect my cousin, and love him, I really do. I've seen his full potential, but seriously, when it comes to girls in battlefield, all of those skills go waaay down the drain.

"I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime and workout." He didn't notice the gronckle about to throw a fireball at him. Astrid saw it, and she cartwheeled to her left, while Snotlout got blasted. I nearly ran to check if he was ok, but he had his shield in front of him just in time.

"Snotlout, you're done!"

It was me and Astrid left. That was to be expected, but that doesn't mean we like it, although I did promise my dad to try to have a better relationship with Astrid.

"So, it's just you and me, huh?" I asked her, hoping she would say something nice for once.

"Nope, just you." Then she runs away, I looked up just in time to see the gronckle there. Son of a half-troll, I should've seen that one coming.

I got the shield in front of my face in time, but it knocked it off my arm. Being the stupid idiot I was, I chased after my shield with the gronckle just behind me.

I was able to reach my shield, but it was too late, I had the shield right in front of me, as it was getting ready to blast again. The dragon blasted, but just above my head. I looked up to see Gober hooking the dragon by the corner of it's mouth.

"Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" He swung the dragon around in circles a few times to make it dizzy, and put him back to it's cage.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill."

I raised my eyebrows a bit, the gears in my mind working. _Is that so?_

"Well, at least we know who's the more dumb one here." Astrid said arrogantly, smirking.

_Shut up_ was what I wanted to say, but I kept it shut. Instead, I just glared at her and went my way.

The others knew me well enough when to lay off of me, so they went talking to Astrid. I could tell they have a better time talking with her because she actually talks about dragon slaying. I'm always talking about what happens as a blacksmith and all of my other inventions.

Sometimes, I just don't get it. Even after killing a few dragons, my dad still thinks I should stop….well he just gestures to me, but only sometimes. I understand that he wants me to think about dragon slaying all the time but that's just not who I am. He would always get that weird look, but he learned to accept it. That doesn't stop him from telling me that sometimes though.

When he gets back, I'm gonna need to ask him about the way Uncle Gober trains us, that was a bit…..overboard. Strangely enough, I was feeling the scars in my back, even if I got them a long time ago. It was a claw mark…from a Gronckle.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a tennis tournament.(I lost T_T) and school. So here's what I figured, for two chapters will be in someone's POV, then the next two will be someone else. For now, I'm stuck in Astrid and Hiccups. By the way, I also think they shouldn't have gotten together that fast. I'm contemplating in whether they should get together for this story, or the next. **


	6. Getting use to the so called devil

**Hey, guys, I am so SORRY! If you want, you can go ahead and throw an axe at me... Anyways, I was watching the movie again today, and I know that I got some scenes mixed up, like not where they're suppose to be. But I've been so busy with homework, and other chizz. But, how come you guys didn't review the last chapter? Oh well, here's another one.**

_Getting use to the so called devil_

I was walking around the forest, looking for that place. I found the rope, exactly in the same spot after I let him free. At least, I think it was a him, though I'm not absolutely sure. I brought a shield with me just in case he goes berserk on me.

I found him in near a clearing, it could've been beautiful had I not remember the dragon, a powerful _killing_ dragon. I was forced to hide between two rocks, which were pretty tight, I couldn't find him in sight, so I went to walk forward, but my shield got stuck. _Great_. I ducked under it, and kick the shield to get it loose. It didn't move, I just shrugged and kept moving on forward. I brought one fish with me, so I can get his trust.

I heard a noise, and turned around to see the black nightmare, he jumped off the rock and crawled to me. The dragon was looking at me, as if I was there to take away his skin….well, I was suppose to take it down when I met him, but for some reason, in the back of my mind, it said to let him go, that there's an even greater destiny waiting for me.

I held out the fish, though cautiously, at first, the dragon didn't do anything, then it went next to me, opening its mouth to reveal….pink gums? I could've sworn he had teeth, but a sudden noise made him jump back. _Oh come on, it was so close._

I looked down on the inside of my fur jacket, although it was vague, I could see my small sized hammer sticking out. The look on the night fury's face was enough for me to drop it on the ground, scoop it up with my foot, and throw it in the lake.

That seemed to get his trust, as his expression changed. And again, I tried to offer him the fish, I'm still not sure if it's a him! It moved cautiously towards me, or rather the fish, and opened his mouth, still no signs of teeth.

"Huh? Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" Then all of a sudden, his teeth popped back out from his gums, and took the fish. Well, to say I was scared that I would've lost my hand, is a definite yes, but that was strange, he has retractable teeth.

"Teeth." I said, in amazement.

After his meal, the dragon started stalking towards me again, I'm really starting to regret chucking my hammer out into the lake. I was backed up into a rock, thank you Odin. Then, I understood what he wanted.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore, I only brought one...Toothless." What? It was the only name that I could think of, I mean, his retractable teeth was enough.

The dragon made a weird gurgling noise, and regurgitated half of the fish I gave him. I tried my best not to gag, that was seriously gross.

Toothless went on his hind legs, giving me a puppy like look, motioning his head towards the fish he regurgitated for me.

Slowly and _reluctantly_, I took a bite out of the fish, and the only thing I can tell you is that it taste _nothing_ like Sushi. We raided a Japanese village once, we were forced to because we were running out of food. Though later, we made peace as long as we don't go to their village anymore.

I managed to give him a smile, but he gulped, as in to say, swallow it.

Are you kidding me? This better be worth it, and with that I swallowed, giving him a sheepish grin afterwards. He made a funny expression, then I noticed he was trying to smile too.

Then all of a sudden, he opened up his wing and flew to the other side of the lake. He crashed, but it didn't him too much, he breathed fire and walked around in a circle. It laid down in his comfortable bed, which I'm pretty sure would've been torture for any humans to sleep on. He looked up at a birds nest, with a look of longing, and noticed a bird flying.

I was thinking of trying to talk to the dragon, and the next thing I knew, I was standing next to it.

The dragon covered itself with its wings, and slowly showing it's one tailed fin.

I was going to touch it, but then it moved somewhere else.

HTTYD HTTYD HTTYD HTTYD HTTYD HTTYD

After he was done drawing the weird linings in the ground, I looked up at him. This time, for sure I know it's a boy now.

I stepped in the line a few times, and each a growl or snarl. Finally, I put my foot on the other side of the line, and he had a relaxed face. I did a weird, and unfitting dance for a teenage Viking boy, although I am not like the other boys, I still have that pride. But, I was forced to swallow that, as finally, I was next to the dragon.

Slowly, I held out my hand, turned my face away, and just held it up there. I felt something warm, yet rough on my hand. I looked, and his nose was pressed against the palm of my hands.

I nearly let out a whoop in joy, but I kept my composure.

Then, he finally ran away to who knows where.

I walked back to the village, completely amazed and baffled of just what happened. Though, I have to keep it a secret, I couldn't let the others know.

Uncle Gober and the others were eating dinner at a watch tower, by the time I got there, Gober was talking about how he lost his leg and arm. Should we seriously know about that when we're eating?

"And with one twist, he took my hand, and _swallowed _it whole! I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have spread the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them, took my leg." Everyone else, except me and Astrid, just gasped. I just shrugged, I nearly lost an arm myself…today.

"Isn't it weird to think you're hand was in a _dragon? _What if your brain was still in control of it? You could have killed it from the inside by, like, crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs swung his two turkey legs around. That boy eats a lot, man.

"I am so _angry _right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight! With my _face!_" Snotlout announced, sounding angry. Jeez, I'm pretty sure he can take a dragon down, but with that ego, it's going to finish him instead.

"No. It's the wings and tails you really want! If it can't fly, it can't get away." I looked up after he said that, everything starting to fall into place.

"A down dragon is a dead dragon." I left my chicken there quietly, and sneaked my way back down to the blacksmith shop. I have work to do, I could vaguely hear Tuffnut talking about some tattoo.

**Ok, I'm still sorry guys for not updating. But here's the thing, I might not update for a long time every once in a while, so I apologize. The next chapter will be in Astrid's POV again, and does anyone wants me to put it in someone else's POV? If you do, then please just review it. Thank you!**


	7. An unexpected way to beat a Dragon

**Hey guys! Sorry! I AM so sorry, anyways, I bought the movie on my iPhone, so now, I can write the story without having to go back to my Blue Ray, ugh it takes a long to load. Right, on to the story, I know that one of you said that Toothless would be good, but I'm not good at doing animals POV, and right now, Astrid is the only one that I can relate to the most….because I'm a girl. **

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

_An unexpected way to beat a dragon_

When I turned to Hiccup, all I saw was a chicken there, laying in his seat. I went to the stairways, and saw him running down. I shook my head, maybe off to go to his house; I walked back to the others, they were finishing up their meals.

"So, um, Astrid, I'm still open for that offer." Snotlout started, I glared at him, and he got the message kind of.

"Right, with dragon training and all, maybe that'll be for later." I just rolled my eyes, he will never get it, I don't have interest in him at all, or anybody for that matter. Just focusing on killing dragons, and beating Hiccup.

"So, how are you gonna beat Hiccup? I mean, it seems like a tie between you guys. Except, he already slain dragons down already…." Fishlegs stated, while chewing on his turkey.

"Yeah, well that tie is gonna get broken by me. And it doesn't matter if he did, I can do it better, and cleaner." Like seriously, I may have not gotten traumatized when he came back completely soaked in blood, but the others considered not becoming Vikings until their parents finally toughened them back.

"It's true, I mean, why do guys always have to get the glory?" Ruffnut exclaimed, and we high fived each other. The guys just made a face at Ruff, but they were too wimpy to make one at me. Idiots, oh well time to hit bed.

I woke up pretty early in the morning, and the first thing I saw was a faint figure walking down to the forest, holding a basket to hold the fishes, and something else that I couldn't quite make out. But it seems like a veteran Viking just out to hunt, I suppose.

Doing the usual routine, but this time more intense, I started jogging around our village for a few laps. I did some combat training with some of the Vikings, they were around their 20's, and they all got their butts kicked. Finally, it was time to go to dragon training, and of course, Hiccup and I were having our usual death glare battle.

Gober handed to each of us a bucket full of water, we were so used to holding them to douse out fire, but I have a feeling that it'll be more than that. He left to open up the gate, but instead, the dragon blasted it open for him without having to open it completely.

"Today is about teamwork," He finally started explaining, "Now a wet dragons head can't light its fire. The hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas, the other head lights it." Gas was pouring out like crazy, and Gober already stepped out of its way.

"Your job is to know which is which."

I was backing up, looking at every direction along with Ruff, she was my partner. I heard Fishlegs started talking to Hiccup, but he told Fishlegs to shut up.

I was now back to back with Ruffnut, looking out for any sign of the Zippleback, I could hear growling around us, and unfortunately, Snotlout.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna- there!" And instantly, we got splashed and wet. We both yelped.

"Hey! It's us idiots!" Ruff angrily shouted, getting their attention. Of course, what her twin said didn't make things any better.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." He started chuckling, and add Snotlout, then that pretty much summed up two angry teenage girls.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure." I punched him in the face, while Ruff threw the bucket of water into her twin's face. But something grabbed him, and he started panicking, it slid him deeper into the smoke. I put a hand in front of Ruff, to stop her from walking any further.

"Wait." I breathed out, pulling up my bucket. Tuffnuts voice can be heard, and without even noticing, the tail swept us off our feet, while Tuff ran out screaming.

"Oh, oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" While I couldn't see anything, I heard Fish started talking in a very pessimistic mood.

"Chances of survival are dwindling down to single digits now." He said, nervously. I got up, and walked away from the smoke, obviously defeated.

Fishlegs started stammering when he saw one of the Zippleback heads emerged from the smoke, he splashed water into it, but it was the wrong head. It started spurting out gas from its mouth. He laughed nervously.

"Oh, wrong head." The dragon completely let off a stream of gas into him, and Fishlegs ran away screaming like a girl.

"Fishlegs!" Gober started to panic. Hiccup was left, but he looked unsure, looks like he's not much.

"Now Hiccup!" Hiccup threw the bucket of water into the dragons face, but it just made it madder. The dragon started snarling, and advancing towards him. Hiccup fell down as he took a step back, Gober was now getting worried.

"Hiccup!" Then strangely enough, the monster started taking a step back, and Hiccup slowly raised himself up, holding his hands in the air, as if he was forcing it with his mind.

"Back, back, back!" This was weird, I thought he would jump on top of it for sure, but clearly, he decided to take a neutral mode. Though I was too busy watching in shock, I couldn't even comprehend that part till later that evening.

"Now, don't you make me tell you again!" The dragon slowly backed up into its cage, with Hiccup still forcing them in there.

"That's right, back into your cage." Then he muttered something that we all couldn't hear. And with that, he closed the gate, and we all stared at him in shock, wondering how he got that Zippleback to listen to his commands. Fishlegs dropped his bucket after hugging it too tightly.

"Ok, are we done? Cause I got some things to, uh, yup, see ya tomorrow!" He said, looking like he was in a rush. My eyes followed him in shock, not that he was able to get the dragon back into its cage, but about the way he did it. No surprise he beat the dragon, but not in that kind of method. That's number one in my suspicion list.

**Once again, I am sorry for the delay, but I've got final exams to do, so here ya go. Please review, and remember, I am NOT dead. I won't stop till I'm finished with this story.**


End file.
